1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology field of a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display and a method for fixing a circuit board thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely used. The LCD generally comprises a backlight module, a LCD panel and so on. Because a printed circuit board (PCB) is connected to the LCD panel in the LCD, and the connecting part is a package structure of flexible tape automated bonding (TAB), the fixture of the PCB is a very important chain in the LCD design.
At present, the modes for fixing the PCB include:
1. Employing screws for fixing: By disposing holes in a plastic housing, the screws are employed to fix the circuit board to a back plate and to simultaneously achieve a grounding purpose. This fixing mode inevitably needs a certain number of the screws, and the circuit board is commonly placed on a side of the back plate, so it is inconvenient for fixing the screws and results in the efficient of the screw-locking process being lower. Therefore, this fixing mode has disadvantages of high cost and long assembly working hours.
2. Increasing more clip components for fixing: By increasing the clip components and electrical foams, then the electrical foams are employed to contact with a front frame or a back housing for grounding. Obviously, this fixing mode additionally increases many clip components, the electrical foams and so on. And, the electrical foams need to increase a process for being assembled. So this fixing mode has disadvantages of many parts, high cost and long assembly working hours.
3. Only employing foams: The circuit board is directly placed at an expected location, and the electrical foams are employed to contact with the front frame or the back housing for grounding. At the same time, the foams are employed to fix the circuit board, and to cushion an outside force of impact on the circuit board and peripheral parts. This fixing mode needs thicker and more foams.
As described above, the present modes for fixing the circuit board have disadvantages of many parts, high cost, a complex assembly and so on.